Auntie Comes to Save the Day
by TotalGeek17
Summary: Stiles' aunt, Clara Evans comes to Beacon Hills to jumpstart her new fashion label, Laura's. But what isn't she telling everybody? The 24 year old Clara Evans is definitely not at all prepared for Beacon Hills and vice versa. And she might just be supernatural. DerekxOC. The cover image is supposed to be Clara Evans but really is Emilia Clarke.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I will try to keep updating my other stories, but I am kind of scatterbrained at the moment. Also, I do not have a beta so please tell me if anything is gramatically incorrect because I wrote this at 1am in the morning. Hope you all enjoy.**

**This is a DerekxOC story. This story starts at the beginning of 3B. I will try to keep it at swearing, but will change it if the gore or anything else I add is a bit much. Sorry if some of the characters are a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Clara. If I did Allison would not have died and Stiles would be some supernatural being that is not Void Stiles after being bitten. Oh and that Stalia would live on forever!**

* * *

I park my silver Lexus convertible right between two cop cars and brush my brown hair with natural black highlights out of my hazel eyes as I step out of my vehicle. I sway my hips slightly as I expertly walk in my 5inch nude pumps into the dark, but homey police station.

"Hi, I'm Clara Evans." I awkwardly waved my hand in front of my body to try to get the attention of the woman at the front desk of the police station.

"Oh hi. What can I do for you Miss Evans?" The woman, who upon looking up started freaking out. And then the squealing happened. "You are Clara Evans! The head of the Design Department at Evarts and Co. You turned the entire women's section around!"

"Well thanks. I'm opening a boutique in downtown Beacon Hills if you want to come by some time." I gestured behind me and awkwardly clasped my hands together and rocked back and forth waiting for someone to come by to help me. A guy, who I think is the Sheriff considering his badge said "Sheriff" came into view. Probably because of the nameless woman's squealing. Wait, I know who that is! Stilinski!

"Hi, Clara. What brings you to Beacon Hills? I thought you were in New York." Stilinski looked puzzled obviously, considering that he hasn't seen my since the death of his wife and my older sister.

"The bright lights got boring." I joked as I wrapped him in a brotherly-in-law hug. "I just came by to see you, then I'm off to see if Stiles wanted to hang out during his lunch period."

"Well how about tonight we all have dinner together." Stilinski said with a smile on his face.

"Sounds great! I got to go, but see you tonight!" I smile as I wave him off as I almost skip to my car, happy with the outcome of my visit to the station. I'm really glad that he didn't yell at me for not calling. Whoops.

I pull up to the high school to see my nephew with Scott and some other people having a conversation. I walk up to them subconsciously adjusting my peach colored frock and my flower patterned varsity jacket.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting." I say as I come up to the picnic table.

"Aunt Clara!" Stiles and Scott shout as they hug and nearly tackle me to the ground.

"Hi, so I was wondering if Stiles wanted to have lunch with his favorite aunt. But seeing as he is currently hanging with people I do not know, I must insist that I stay a little bit longer before I get kicked out." I smile as I slide in next to Stiles and propped my head in my clenched fist waiting for introductions.

"Isaac," "Allison," "Lydia" The people across the table from me replied.

"Oh my god! You're Lydia! Stiles' dream girl since like the third grade." I saw Stiles blushing like a tomato. Yay, I'm embarrassing him! "He used to gush all the time about you to me on the phone while I was in New York." I blabbed.

"You are officially kicked out." Stiles mumbled from his position of his head resting on the picnic table.

I got ready to leave considering that I was kicked out before Lydia's voiced, "I wasn't done talking to her, Stiles! " I smiled. "Oh and I totally love your outfit! Where did you get it?"

"My room." I replied hoping it would be taken as sarcastic. Please whatever deity is out there, I do not want a repeat of earlier. And considering I'm Stiles' aunt, the sarcasm makes sense.

"Yeah, I know silly, but where?" Lydia giggled.

"I made it. Well, I designed it and the company I used to work for made it." I shrugged. Stupid technicalities.

"What but I thought it was Evarts and Co.?" Lydia questioned, her eyebrows drawn in confusion.

"Does Clara Evans sound familiar to you, Lydia?" Stiles questioned in annoyance, probably still thinking of kicking me out. Suck it, nephew!

"EEEEEEE!" Lydia squealed, but sadly a lot shriller than the front desk lady. Wow, she's got some lungs on her. I shrugged, feeling uncomfortable with the attention. "Clara, your designs are amazing! I bought all of Evarts and Co. stuff because of you!" Oh please deity, make her not remember that magazine article. "Oh, do you remember that article about you in British Vogue." Fuck you, deity. Lydia was basically bouncing with excitement, while nobody else seemed to be understanding what was happening. Maybe Stiles did with that mischievous smirk on his face. Stop Stiles, I could tell her your real name!

"Yeah...if you want to see more of my designs, I just opened up my first store in downtown Beacon Hills. Now, I got to go unpack more clothes, but see you later. Oh and Stiles don't forget about family dinner tonight! I am bringing my famous graham cracker cake." I waved as I walked off to my car. I heard behind me that kid, Isaac and also Scott shout, "I am so crashing that dinner!" I silently laughed as I hopped into my car and sped away in search of good takeout for lunch.

* * *

"Hi, Stilinski! Dinner's ready and my family is missing so get your butt back here! Oh, and tell Stiles that his friend Isaac is eating his food. Bye!" I hung up after leaving a voicemail for my brother in law.

"Thanks Ms. Evans for letting me eat here. Not much at the McCalls."

"Do you live with Melissa and Scott?" I questioned. I had heard all about the death of his dad and how he lived with Derek Hale for a while, but Stiles didn't really tell me anything else.

"Yeah." Was all Isaac said before gorging on more of Stiles' dinner.

**With Stilinski and the boys (Stiles and Scott) outside of clinic...**

I listened to my voicemail to hear Clara's peppy voice saying that dinner was ready. Well, I can't start working on Malia Tate's case at this late hour to disturb her father for information. So, dinner it is.

"Hey boys, Clara says that dinner is ready, and something about Isaac eating all of Stiles' food." I furrowed my brows in confusion of what Isaac was doing at my house. Once I came back to the real world, I realized that the boys had already started the race on who can get to the food the fastest.

* * *

**Read and Review please. This is still might need some revising considering that Lahey, Argent and McCall do not talk at all and I might need to be a little clearer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second episode of season 3B. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. WARNING: Lots of Swearing**

* * *

I placed the close sign on my store, "Laura's" with my periwinkle blue nails as I decide to take a walk into the woods to clear my head. It was one of the things that I missed about Beacon Hills that they didn't have in NYC, the fresh air and the woods. Just as it starts getting dark out, I turn around to go back to my new swanky apartment to relax in my bathtub with a book. I look around at the trees trying to figure out where the hell I actually am when I admit that I'm lost. Then, I spot Stiles and Scott running around like total twits, and then slam into each other. I creep behind them as they inch towards this coyote den. They might just lead me back to the roads soon.

And I hear, "It's a coyote den. Werecoyote." Well, shit. Who killed the Tates? Because I'm gonna rip them apart. Figuratively of course, I stopped doing that a long time ago.

Stiles holds up something like a jacket from what I can see from my point outside of the cave. "You see this? This is Malia's. Remember, it's the same one she was wearing in the photo." So what, the werecoyote loves its victims' clothes.  
Then Scott looked around nervously, "We shouldn't be in here." Why are you guys here anyways? I questioned in my mind. But then, I think that this is Stiles and Scott. Enough said.

"What do you mean?" Stiles questioned Scott.

"She's not going to come back just invaded her scent's going to be everywhere."

"If she's not going to come back here, where's she going to go?"

"I don't know."

"Can you track her now? You think you got her scent?" Why would Scott have a lock on Malia's scent. Why are they trying to find Malia?

"I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf. I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back." Oh no. Oh shit! What the hell has been going on in Beacon Hills while I have been gone?! I start grabbing my hair furiously because of the fact that Stiles and Scott were dragged into this. I am such an awful aunt!

The boys, unaware of my mental freak out, are still conversing, "If I can't get to Derek, we're gonna have to find someone else to help. This is basically a crime scene, right? I think it might be a little out of my boss's league." Wait, Derek is not in Beacon Hills? Seriously, is any of my intel right?!

"And more in my dad's." And Stilinski knows about werewolves and shit like that? What is happening to Beacon Hills? The boys come up from the cave and I quickly hide behind a tree. The rough bark digs into my thinly clothed back as I try to steady my breathing. Now, I am so glad that I decided that heels were a bad idea for work. Yay one win in this crazy mixed up place! Scott looks at the tree I'm hiding behind looking suspicious, and I breath out of nose nice and slowly to make him think that I'm an animal or something. Finally, he walks away.

* * *

I'm still hiding behind the tree as the police come crawling all over the scene. I'm shivering from the cold, and my feet and back hurt from standing for so long. Now I am totally regretting taking a walk. Time to slink away, hopefully. I see the roads that the police parked on from their flashing lights. I start walking on the side of the road so, if Stilinski or Stiles comes driving up this road, I can hide. Once I finally reach Main Street, I rush into my large upscale apartment on Main Street and flop on my bed, totally and utterly exhausted, and way too tired to read and take a bath.

* * *

**Meanwhile... in the Calavera's hide out.**

"You're the one who saved Isaac." Derek said as Braeden started undoing his wrists from the cuffs in the torture room.

"I'm the one who was hired to save Isaac." Braeden replies as she finishes undoing the cuffs. She starts walking away until she hears Peter's annoying voice.

"Someone hired you to get us out of here?" Peter curiously asked as he strained against his restraints.

"Someone hired me to get Derek out of , I'm totally fine leaving for dead. Actually, the person that hired me wants you dead, but she only paid for a the rescue mission of Derek so..." Braeden pretends to cut off her head to illustrate Peter's soon to be death.

"When did I get this reputation?" Peter says as he looks at Derek who just shrugs.

"Who hired you?" Derek asked.

"Deucalion." Both Derek and Peter heard the slight uptick to her heart, but chose to ignore their savior's lies in favor of being saved. Derek then started working on Peter's cuffs.

"Deucalion? The guy who did that to you?" Peter gestured to Braeden scars on her face and neck.

"Girl's gotta eat. All right, let's get the hell out of here." Braeden obviously done with the chit chat started walking towards the beaded doorway.

"We're not leaving without it." Derek stands tall and says. Peter though crawls on his knees to retrieve his finger and tries and fails to reattach to his hand.

"Without what?" Braeden questions as she again stops for the Hales. Why can't they just get a move on already?

* * *

I walk into the Beacon Hills Preserve for a walk again after work to see Scott roaring at this coyote that turns into this really dirty girl that must be Malia. And Scott's eyes are glowing red. Well shit and double shit. Scott's an Alpha, and Peter's daughter is back. Great, now I have to protect a girl from her own father. I walk out of the woods thinking that it just keeps giving me new information that I hate. I really shouldn't be surprised after all, Laura died in the Beacon Hills Preserve.

* * *

**This is the third episode of 3B**

I am over at the Stilinski household making them a home cooked food for once when I hear Stiles and Lydia run out of the house. Strange. So naturally, I follow them to see Scott on the pavement looking dazed. They start talking all worried and then they go off to the substation that the criminal, Barrow used to work at. I am so not worried at all. Note the heavy sarcasm. I see a Korean-Japanese girl tied up to a bunch of wires and Barrow in his total psychotic glory waving a live wire in her face. Poor girl. I was about to emerge from my hiding place in the corner of the room when Scott bursts in and tries to save the day. I almost scream when Barrow sticks the live wire into the girl, Kira. But then, she starts channeling it into her hands like flashlights and I can see all the lights in the town shut down. Foxfire. Well the town is crawling with the supernatural! Why can't people just be normal for once!

I rush out of the substation quickly and quietly and make my way back to the Stilinski house to grab the meal that I prepared and bring it to the police station. I will not let my cooking go to waste, ever.

I arrive at the police station and make my way to Stilinski's office, giving a quick nod to the person at the front desk. I knocked then entered into the office to see Kira, Scott and Stiles sitting across from Rafeal and Stilinski.

"Hi, everyone." I forced a pleasant smile as I start to hand out food to the teenagers of this investigation and then, setting some down on Stilinski's desk for Stilinski and myself.

"Wow Clara. Way to be mature." Rafeal comments looking at the food that is around him but not with him and his stomach.

"McCall, shut up." I grit my teeth as I turn forward towards the teenagers instead of having to look at Rafeal's assholey face. And the investigation goes on with Rafeal being totally clueless and covering it up by being a total asshole. I offered to give Stiles a ride home, but was denied because of him having brought his own car to the station. I went home, showered then, conked out into a dreamless sleep in my nice warm bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi so this is the big unrevealing chapter. I loved writing this chapter because Clara gets shocks everybody. Sorry that it is shorter than the others. Tried to make longer. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Clara.**

**Please review.**

* * *

"Hi, how can I help you?" I ask as I look up from polishing the counter near the register to see the two girls from the other day at lunch. "Oh hi...Lydia and Allison."

"Hey, just shopping, but we wanted to ask you to the blacklight party tonight." Allison and Lydia came up to my closed in area that was reserved for cashiers when I got somebody besides me on my payroll.

"Is it a high school party? Because I'm a little too old for high school boys." I raised an eyebrow because I did not want to in anyway be too drunk to figure out that I was inadvertently committing a crime by making out with a high school boy. It has happened before.

"No. Don't worry, it's for everyone under 28." Lydia laughed probably knowing my train of thought as she waved her hand in an assuring gesture. Allison and I laughed with her and then, they looked through my racks of clothes. They ended up picking a one-shouldered cobalt blue dress with rhinestones on the strap, a pair of hunting inspired booties and a cute floral headband. I am so hoping that they don't think that this is a full ensemble.

* * *

I entered the party in my favorite pair of ripped and washed out jean shorts and a neon green crop top with splatter paint on it in an array of colors. My nails were neon blue as were my toenails, from what you could see from my peep toe black wedges. The address that the girls told me looked to be an abandoned warehouse type loft minus the hundreds of people crammed into it. I was immediately directed towards the painting station where a woman starts painting my body with blue and green whimsical designs on my arms and face. Once deemed appropriate, I was dragged onto the dance floor with a random boy. I started letting loose after a hard day of work and paying a successful mercenary to retrieve Derek Hale with Peter, a man I want buried 6 feet under forever. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Allison and Isaac dancing, Scott and the Korean-Japanese girl also dancing, and Stiles making out with some random girl. Finally, Stiles is getting some! Well kinda.

I do not know how it happened, but I'm wasted. I had to drink three times the normal amount for a human to get wasted, but I did it. I feel familiar buzz and the slight impairment in my vision. After hours of refueling my drunkenness, I spot a handsome man with black hair come storming up to the DJ and arguing with The Bloody Beetroot's bodyguards. Then I hear the slam of the sound equipment being thrown onto the floor in a fury. "GET OUT!" I turn to run, but I stagger because of one too many drinks, and it didn't help that people kept pushing me out of the way and further into the spacious room. I find myself alone except for Stiles' friends and the black-haired guy.

The beings made of shadows started making their way towards Aiden and then splitting up to also comes towards me. Oh crap! Aiden keeps freaking out, but I stand completely still waiting.

I calmly tell Aiden, "Just endure it." Before we both look into one of the Oni's eyes and fall to the floor, shivering.

"Sccccoooottttt breeaaak myyy aaarm." I stutter out as I tried and failed to break it.

"No!" Scott and Stiles screamed at me as they knelt on either side of me.

"Don't worry I'll heal." I murmured as I slowly started losing consciousness.

I see Scott's eyes widen in understanding and Stiles' eyes scream "I'M FREAKING OUT!" Then I hear the snap of bone just before I almost slipped into unconsciousness. Then with the snap of bone, I roared with my other face, where my eyes change to a bright yellow, black hair lightly coats my face, my teeth lengthen, and my black sharp claws appear. The fogginess clears from speeding up the healing process and I glance down at my appearance and say through my fangs, "Oh shit" before being pulled under the blanket of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hope you had loved reading it. And I would love to hear about your comments. Love you all!**


End file.
